


Ward 88

by adoresehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, M/M, Prison, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoresehun/pseuds/adoresehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seduction comes in its finest forms.</p>
<p>Temptation</p>
<p>Enticement</p>
<p>Ward 88, Seoul Asylum, located in the capital of South-Korea.</p>
<p>Fear, Baekhyun embraced it.</p>
<p>Until he got assigned to Ward 88.</p>
<p>"Trust me. We're both insane, baby."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Difficulties were thrown into the sessions, interfering the point behind it all. His mindset caused problems to arise. Baekhyun was determined to solve the arising problems, if ties were supposed to get broken along the way, it was a small step to recovery. It was a hassle in the start of their sessions as Baekhyun suspected it would be, there was a lack of cooperation from the patient’s side. This convinced Baekhyun to list numerous things off, he felt open to certain options to get the patient to open up to him and feel comfortable enough during their thirty minute sessions. He kept digging deeper, everyone has their point of weakness, and Baekhyun was searching for any strong points. He felt delusional at first, his patient might not want to share any thoughts he had filtering his mind. The possibility of Baekhyun getting any information out of his patient was very small. Sessions were planned thrice a week in a secluded area, he had to hand in each report filled with or without progress. He stood by his word, he would arrange anything to get his patient out of Ward 88. 

Chanyeol has been very cooperative lately, Baekhyun has seen development in his patient and he’s grateful as he has given up quite a few things in his schedule to be able to spend more needed time during his sessions with his patient. Chanyeol was allowed in the main area on the fifth floor of Ward 88 where all the patients were seated to clear their mind once in a while, spend some time working on a painting or anything else that fit in their social schedule. Their sessions were mostly held in a corner in the main area, if there was development perceived in the patient’s mental health. Chanyeol had gotten to the point, where Baekhyun was permitted to hold one of their sessions in a small corner where a steel table stood against the wall with two wooden chairs slid under it. It has become their own corner, Chanyeol usually strode toward it with a blooming smile on his face. Baekhyun was very happy to be able to get him to be more open even if there were times when he would get personal, and Baekhyun had to call for security. It had happened once or twice, accidentally the first time as well. Chanyeol challenged Baekhyun’s patience back then, at least Baekhyun reassured himself that it was exactly Chanyeol’s thoughts on the situation. 

“Anything you would like to ask me before we start?” That’s how Baekhyun started their sessions. Chanyeol was given the chance to ask anything, preferably appropriate things only. 

“You haven’t spoken to Sehun anymore, right?” This was another thing Baekhyun dealt with ever since Sehun was last seen with Baekhyun at the main area. Chanyeol had thrown a fit, jealousy took him over. According to his outspoken words, Baekhyun wasn’t allowed to be seen with anyone else but Chanyeol. Baekhyun sat across his patient with a subtle smile plastered on his youthful face, he learned to handle this kind of situation carefully with slight calmness. He must abstain a nervous facial expression, Chanyeol would surely misinterpret the situation at hand.

“I haven’t, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun spoke in a delicate tone, sporting a small smile at the end to reassure Chanyeol of the truth behind his answer. Baekhyun knew how to answer in such a a way that Chanyeol wouldn’t detect any sense of a lie. It was impossible for Baekhyun to completely avoid Sehun since they were both in the same building frequently, however he had honestly done his best to not be seen speaking with him. Chanyeol seemed satisfied with the answer he was given, even though he hid it. He deemed it safe to continue the session in a cooperative manner, and he did for a little while. He told Baekhyun about his day, how he felt that day, that he was feeling better since he was seeing Baekhyun. He was being well behaved and well mannered, which Baekhyun immensely appreciated. It was when Baekhyun smiled at a patient nearby that Chanyeol turned sour. He saw that the patient was Sehun, he thought Baekhyun was being honest with him and hadn’t seen Sehun but this was proof otherwise. He was lying. He didn’t really care about what he was saying when there was Sehun waltzing about the room. “You stopped talking, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun noted, staring at the patient with a warm smile. 

He wanted to stay silent about it but he couldn’t stop the words from coming out of his mouth. “You said you hadn’t seen him.” He began with a quiet voice but the more upset he felt, the louder his voice became; and along with this he was standing, leaning over Baekhyun. “You lied about it. You told me you haven’t spoken to him and you have!” The fact that he could see Sehun smirking in his peripheral vision was not in the least bit helpful to his current state of mind. “You expect me to sit here and spill stuff from my insides but you bullshit me as if it’s nothing!” 

Baekhyun saw some security guards coming closer to try and detain Chanyeol, so Baekhyun quickly stood up to calm Chanyeol down. “Chanyeol, I said I haven’t spoken to him, not that I haven’t seen him. I can’t just ignore the other patients here – that would be irresponsible.” Baekhyun looked over and the guards were still closing in so he got desperate. He placed a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder and smiled a comforting smile at his patient. “I smiled at Sehun yes, but you are my main priority now.” 

He was sceptical, but he didn’t want to think Baekhyun would be lying to him. “Do you promise?”

“I promise.” Chanyeol smiled brightly at his response and sat back down, slyly giving Sehun a smug face. Chanyeol sat down at just the right time for Baekhyun to turn and tell the guards that everything was under control and they had nothing to worry about. Truthfully, Baekhyun just didn’t want the session to end; he enjoyed when Chanyeol was in a good mood and felt comfortable enough to just ramble on about his day. It always put a smile on his face thinking about it and listening to Chanyeol’s innocent prattling about nothing and everything. Chanyeol found comfort in talking to Baekhyun as well, he liked the little smile Baekhyun got when Chanyeol said something funny, or the way he nodded his head to reassure Chanyeol he was still listening and wasn’t going to stop at any point soon – but obviously Chanyeol enjoyed teasing the younger man and getting him frustrated more than anything, it was like a sport for him.


	2. Chapter 1

Baekhyun walked down the hall towards the meeting room to see his final patient. He’d been running around collecting paperwork and briefly seeing patients all day; all he wanted was to get the day done and relax at home. His final patient, and his most seen patient over the course of his employment, was a man by the name of Jung Taekwoon who was diagnosed with Depression and Generalised Anxiety Disorder on his admission. Upon entering the room, Baekhyun saw a smiling Taekwoon awaiting the male’s arrival. Taekwoon would be losing that smile soon enough with the upsetting news Baekhyun was to deliver at the end of the session.

“Taekwoon, how have you been since our last session?” Baekhyun began professionally. All of his sessions usually started this way, seeing how the patients in Ward 78 have been and if they are all behaving well, then diving into the real questions.

Taekwoon was normally very well behaved in Baekhyun’s sessions - occasionally he would play up and start throwing fits, but he was calmed down by other staff members before he was allowed back into the meeting. “I’ve been fine. I haven’t been in trouble since last time, and I painted something yesterday.”

Baekhyun held a pleasant smile, his usual happy look. Working in Ward 78 may have given him stress, but that didn’t mean it affected him so. “What is it that you painted, Taekwoon? May I see?” Baekhyun grinned at his patient. Taekwoon stood from his place and stepped to the corner of the room to retrieve a small canvas. He had a shy smile as he placed it in front of Baekhyun, face down. Turning it over gently, Baekhyun observed Taekwoon and how he reacted to Baekhyun’s reactions. The painting was of some music notes, a CD, all things to do with music really - and the painting was quite amazing to Baekhyun, Taekwoon clearly had talent. “Taekwoon,” he began with the patient’s name, knowing that he preferred to have his name mentioned every time he was spoken to (something to do with his condition). “This is a wonderful painting. Could I ask why it all is focused on music? And how come half of it is blue and the other half is white?” Baekhyun noticed how a cold blue was covering the bottom left corner coming up before the music notes, and the top right corner had a fiery read seeping down but not touching the musically themed pieces.

“I dislike being cold and being hot, but if there’s music, I forget about it all.” Taekwoon answered simply yet cryptically. Baekhyun understood that his anxiety can make him sweat from being too hot and cold from the nerves - music must be Taekwoon’s reprieve.

The session continued as normal, without the need to restrain Taekwoon at all. It was coming to the end of the session when Baekhyun even felt the atmosphere change. He had to tell his closest patient that he wouldn’t be seeing him again - he knew you weren’t meant to form personal bonds with patients but how could he help himself when the topics were always so meaningful? He had to suck it up and just tell Taekwoon. “Taekwoon, I am very sorry to say that this will be our last session together. I’m being transferred very soon so I won’t be your psychiatrist anymore.”

“What? Why?” Taekwoon’s face fell from the happy expression it showed just moments before. To say he was devastated would describe his feelings just right, possibly even be a little bit of an understatement. Baekhyun had helped him so much over the time they’d been together, and now he was just going to leave like that.

 

“I’ve been assigned to a new ward; there are patients there who need me to help them more than you need my help now, you’ve improved so much that I am no longer needed for you.” What Baekhyun was telling Taekwoon wasn’t totally true; yes, Taekwoon had improved greatly and yes that meant the need for a specialist like Baekhyun was no longer there, but it was more to do with the fact that a promotion was in place which meant a higher paying position with more difficult patients. He didn’t want to be telling half-truths, but in order to make Taekwoon more okay with this and not trigger an attack at any point, this was necessary.

“So I won’t ever be able to see you again?” Taekwoon managed to ask in a small voice, not looking his now former-psychiatrist in the eyes.

Feeling sorry, Baekhyun placed a hand over Taekwoon’s interlocked fingers while giving a small squeeze. “Nothing is set in stone, remember that.”

“Nothing is set in stone.” Taekwoon repeated, finally looking Baekhyun in the eye with a smile.

The session ended not long after this and the time thereafter reminded him of his first ever day on the job, paperwork, following around his seniors, meeting some patients for the first time.

 

-

The afternoon started out in a tranquil atmosphere, Baekhyun was reluctant to leave the Ward he had been working in to help accelerate the recovery of numerous patients. His assistance was needed elsewhere, he would learn to accustom to a different environment. There was an appointment set with the Chief Kyungsoo, who was in charge of the patients in Ward 88. Baekhyun was currently outside, standing amidst lots of other personnel in the Garden, it was a place of delight, a place where he could take an intake of fresh air, without feeling any level of pressure devour his occupied mind. The coolness of the sudden breeze eased his body, his muscles loosened the sore knots enveloping his body, the pressure reduced timidly. Strands of his hair were remotely stuck to his face due to the strong breeze, a slight smile was covering his lips as he gazed into the horizon, mind entirely overtaken with positive thoughts in relation to what the future might hold for him.

 

His steps were small, as he rounded the corner on the fifth floor, the security men who guard the entrance of the Ward were informed of Baekhyun’s arrival, a short safety inspection was executed before Baekhyun was able to pass through the metallic doors of Ward 88. Sharp material, nutrition and anything which could harm the patient residing in the Ward was strictly prohibited. Baekhyun halted at an office positioned on his left, he knocked on the door twice, as he awaited a sign of approval to step inside. The door was pulled open at a slow pace, revealing the Chief of Ward 88.

 

“Come in, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo said as he stepped aside. Baekhyun bowed once, and walked towards a chair placed in front of the neat steel desk of Kyungsoo.

 

“Your last session with Taekwoon went well, I presume?” Kyungsoo asked, as he held a pencil in his right hand, positioning the point on a blank sheet of paper.

 

“It was a shock at first, but he eventually understood the situation.” Baekhyun replied, as he observed the chief noting his spoken words down on the sheet of paper. Kyungsoo glanced up at Baekhyun afterwards, with a scrutinizing gaze settled in his facial expression.

 

“You’re prepared to accustom to an entirely different patient? A three month trial will follow first, we’ll discuss if there will be any adjustments taking place further into your trial.” Kyungsoo elaborated, the details regarding the advanced position had been extensively discussed beforehand, leading Kyungsoo to affirm it all before his position as a psychiatrist in Ward 88 would be certified.

 

“Yes, I still remain on my previous answer.” Kyungsoo nodded, satisfied. He collected several papers across his desk before he slid them in a designated map with crucial information about Park Chanyeol based on proper treatments, his diagnosis and his health condition.

 

“You’re allowed to meet Park Chanyeol this afternoon. Minhee has informed Chanyeol of your arrival, he hasn’t shown any signals of acceptance or disapproval yet. We expect Chanyeol to behave according to the rules we’ve set, his medication will guarantee a likely required calmness throughout the session. Minhee will be accompanying you during a couple of sessions, you’ll discuss Chanyeol’s health and his current condition together. You will be able to ask Minhee questions, in relation to your observations of Chanyeol. The session will take place in the room Park Chanyeol resides in, until you receive permission to hold the session elsewhere.” Baekhyun was listening attentively, nodding at particular moments. He had taken notes of essential information, he would be reflecting on it at a later moment.

 

“Minhee has an appointment in an hour, she won’t be accompanying you this afternoon but will certainly contact you this upcoming week,” Baekhyun nodded, understandingly. He was perfectly capable to start his first session with Park Chanyeol on his own, he would ascertain it.

 

-

 

Baekhyun was clad in his white elongated lab-coat, his identification badge was attached to the tiny pocket of his coat. He was carrying a stack of papers in his hand, all needed for the first session with Chanyeol. He walked toward the corridor he was led to earlier, several rooms were located on this floor, this ward was considerably a high-risk ward, specifying that it could be unsafe to roam around the corridors without a legit reason to. Security men were guarding the different entrances of the different corridors, safety was assured. Baekhyun retrieved his pass from his side-pocket, he slid it in the device installed beside the metallic door of the room Chanyeol currently resided in, the word open was revealed on the screen a second later. Baekhyun clasped his hand on the stone-cold handle of the door, as he pushed the heavy door open, whilst balancing the stack of papers in his left hand. He was met with a bare room, the walls were strangely grey, very plain. The furniture was spread out across the room, there was a sink and a toilet located against the wall on the right side of the room. A desk stood out, as it was placed in the middle of the room for an unknown reason. A single bed was positioned against the wall. That’s where he was met with a tall figure, seated with his back against the wall and his long legs dangling over the bed. Baekhyun closed the door behind him, before turning around with a subtle smile on his face. He placed the stack of papers on the desk in the middle, before returning to his previous position near the door. Chanyeol was yet to acknowledge his presence, Baekyun didn’t mind the lack of response from his patient as he settled on a wooden chair placed in the middle of the room. Baekhyun sat there, tight-lipped as he observed Chanyeol from afar. Chanyeol’s head was lowered, eyes seemingly open. He was fumbling with his hands, although he wasn’t holding anything. Baekhyun had his head cocked to the side, curious as to what Chanyeol was thinking at the moment. Baekhyun wondered how Chanyeol would react to his presence. Baekhyun had his legs crossed, his notes block was placed on a firm surface, he had written down what might've seemed essential.

 

"Introduce yourself," The words echoed through the bare room, startling Baekhyun momentarily as he stilled unconsciously. His lips were slightly parted as he scribbled a short description of the unpredictable occurrence below his other notes. Chanyeol was yet to tilt his head up, yet to look in Baekhyun's direction. 

 

"Shall I repeat it once more?" Baekhyun was intrigued by Chanyeol's behaviour, Baekhyun was alert of the patient's tone, it would be risky to dig himself a grave, he would settle for a calm approach.

 

"I haven't forgotten about an introduction, the thought was stored in the back of my mind." Baekhyun started, as he set his notes block aside. Attention fully set on Chanyeol. He began speaking, a tiny grin settled across his face as he debated on several introductions he had planned beforehand.

 

"Byun Baekhyun, I'm your newly-assigned psychiatrist." Chanyeol hadn't budged once, Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was listening, the psychiatrist perceived a strong feeling. 

 

"Tell me something about yourself, Chanyeol. Anything you would like to share with me?"

 

"You're very brave," A sly smile appeared on Chanyeol's face, as he spoke each syllable with a sense of certainty and bravery. Baekhyun's smile widened at the words mentioned, a feeling of uncertainty crept up at the back of his mind as he processed the silent definition behind the remark, his unease slightly increased at the bitter silence flooding the room. He kept his facial expressions stable, emotions hidden behind a disguised mask.

 

"That's very nice," Baekhyun voiced out, his lips slowly curled up into a small smile, it must've seemed far from a genuine expression as Chanyeol clicked his tongue loudly, his dark brown orbs settled on Baekhyun.

 

"You're exceptionally brilliant at lying," The words uttered by Chanyeol were a distinct hoax, Baekhyun caught up on the fraudulent aspects.

 

"We should probably discuss the rules first-"

 

"Kneel down on the floor," The words held a sudden urgency concealed under the commanding tone, Baekhyun was thriving to succeed his trial, he would assist in the recovery of his patient diagnosed with a Bipolar Personality Disorder, hard times could unfold at any time.

 

"Cut the crap, leave if you won't obey the orders I set. Minhee would gladly pleasure me," Baekhyun kept calm, as he shook his head slightly, opting to stay silent or restrain Chanyeol.

"I do not accept this behaviour, Chanyeol. Rules are clearly needed." Chanyeol must've thought otherwise as he climbed off the sheets covering the bed and stood upright, feet solidly placed on the floor.

 

"This is a warning," Chanyeol sauntered closer to the chair Baekhyun was seated in, arms hanging limply at his side. Baekhyun glanced up at Chanyeol's intimidating figure, he might intimidate lots of people outside of the institution but the personnel in here were qualified to manage these situations, Baekhyun included.

 

“Please, take a seat. I might’ve to notify the security guards of your unacceptable behaviour towards the workers,”

 

“Treat others as you would want them to treat you, Chanyeol. That’s the first advice of the day.” Baekhyun stood up, the corners of his lips tilted up slowly, curling into a sparkling smile. He folded his arms, and stood his ground as he observed Chanyeol quietly, alert of his patient’s following actions.

 

“I do not know what that means. That’s unfortunate, isn’t it?” Chanyeol replied boldly, as he took gradual steps forward, cornering Baekhyun in front of the wooden chair. Baekhyun’s facial expression won’t waver, this is his occupation, he’s willing to take hazardous chances if he wants to see progress and improvement in Chanyeol at the end of his trial.

 

“I could enlighten you with a simple explanation and an example. People would like to be treated with the exact amount of respect they give others, no matter the circumstances you’re in. Be kind, be caring, your effort could help lots of people. Be an example for anyone close to you.” Baekhyun managed to explain with the little space he was left standing in. Chanyeol seemed to be attentive during the short explanation he received, Baekhyun trusted that Chanyeol would process it in a positive way. Baekhyun took it upon himself to stare bravely back at Chanyeol who hadn’t spoken a word, albeit his stare was piercing through Baekhyun’s soul with a strong force laid upon his heavy stare. Baekhyun exhaled a breath of air, anticipating his patient’s reaction.

 

“You’re right,” Baekhyun wasn’t convinced of the reaction he had just received, it was coated with a layer of dishonesty. Baekhyun’s eyes turned into crescents, a small bearable laugh left his lips, as he held his thumb up.

 

“I’m very glad you understand this. There are ten minutes left, I would appreciate it if we could end this session with a little game, you may refuse if you do not feel comfortable.” Baekhyun pushed the chair back with the back of his shoe, enabling him to have a bit more space in the room. Chanyeol was currently staring Baekhyun down, an unknown reason lightened up his face. Chanyeol strode towards Baekhyun with heavy intense steps, Baekyun considered to step aside, in case that Chanyeol might’ve mischievous intentions but stood his ground after all, it might’ve been the wrong choice.

 

Chanyeol halted when his chest almost came in contact with the other’s, a self-satisfied smirk revealed itself on his face. He laid his hands on Baekhyun's shoulders, gripping the clothing tightly. Baekhyun was surprisingly not panicking, his eyes held an emotion of distant fear within them, Chanyeol could detect it. Chanyeol was looking forward to all the other sessions which were still to come, he might’ve lost Minhee but he would make sure to keep Byun Baekhyun within his reach.

 

“I know a nice little game we could play,” Chanyeol whispered slowly, lips uncomfortably hovering beside Baekhyun’s ear, as he encircled Baekhyun’s neck into an embrace. Baekhyun gulped loudly, eyes nearly fluttering close.

 

“It requires kneeling down on the floor though. We could play it another time, when you have a little less clothing on.” Chanyeol whispered lastly, before retreating.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell us what you thought of the first chapter. We appreciate all your honest opinions!


	3. Chapter 2

Baekhyun took it upon himself to contact Kyungsoo in the early hours of the afternoon, Baekhyun was settled in his office pondering over the duration and results of his latest session with Park Chanyeol in his mind. It had been bothering him to a certain degree as he tapped his pen on the white glass desk. Baekhyun heaved a sigh, he had been transferred to a high-risk ward, his office was previously located on the floor level of Ward 78, his belongings were brought to Ward 88, but his office was still gloomily bare. Baekhyun gazed down at his wristwatch, squinting his eyes at the time displayed. It was nearly 1:30 in the afternoon, Baekhyun had contacted Kyungsoo an hour prior and informed his Chief about his experience within the high-risk ward. This was the reason to plan a scheduled appointment to discuss further experiences and likely obstacles Baekhyun underwent. Baekhyun rose up from his seat, taking his notes block in his hands. Baekhyun used a slightly different route to the office of the Chief than he did hours ago. The door was slightly ajar as Baekhyun arrived in the correct corridor, Baekhyun knocked twice, revealing his respectful manners.

 

“Come in,” Kyungsoo uttered, Baekhyun inhaled as he pushed the door open and stepped into the familiar office.

 

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo greeted as he sent the psychiatrist a small welcoming smile. Baekhyun bowed once and greeted Kyungsoo with a friendly smile afterwards, before taking his seat opposite of Kyungsoo.

 

“Let’s see, where should we start?” Kyungsoo gave Baekhyun an extensive range of options to start the conversation with. Kyungsoo gathered Chanyeol’s files together, as he awaited Baekhyun’s reply.

 

“Shall I tell you about the session?” Baekhyun suggested, calmly retrieving his notes as he remained silent afterwards until Kyungsoo had prepared the essential stuff regarding Chanyeol.

 

“Yes, Baekhyun. Take your time, tell me how it went and how you experienced your first session unaccompanied with Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun lowered his head, fixating his gaze on his scribbled words in his neat handwriting. He inhaled a breath of air, trying to prevent any of his patient’s words to meddle with his focusing mind.

 

“It was a complete uncommon experience from what I’m accustomed to. Knowing Ward 88 is a high-risk ward has its understandable challenges, treatment brought by a psychiatrist needs to be discussed in depth as to where I shall begin and how I should approach such a person as Park Chanyeol, I’ve learned that and will research good methods to approach the patient in its less stable phases.” Kyungsoo occasionally scribbled a few things down, as he listened attentively.

 

“Anything that occurred that caused you to have these certain thoughts following the session with Chanyeol?” Baekhyun stilled briefly, contemplating the events which took place hours ago in the room Chanyeol resides in.

“Yes, sir. There were things that might’ve been rational, although I haven’t met this patient before,”

 

“Care to elaborate, Baekhyun?” Baekhyun thought wisely, as he started off from the moment he walked through the metallic doors securing Chanyeol’s specialised room.

 

“I received the opportunity to settle myself momentarily, Chanyeol hadn’t acknowledged my presence yet or particularly ignored it. I continued to observe him silently, I hadn’t introduced myself yet. The moment he might’ve felt my concentrated stare on him, was what fuelled him to speak up instantly. He demanded me to introduce myself, which was somewhat strangely amusing as I should’ve been the first one to speak up,”

 

“That might’ve been your first heedless mistake, Baekhyun. I’ve to make this clear to you, I wouldn’t want you to change your mind after this, but you’ve to take this into consideration.” Kyungsoo interrupted as he opened a document on his laptop. Baekhyun was rendered speechless as he took Kyungsoo’s words in, he must’ve known something if he called Baekhyun’s approach a heedless mistake. Baekhyun was patient as Kyungsoo scrolled through various files, searching for the right one.

 

“Ah, here it is. Assistant psychiatrist Kim Seokjin, he signed a two years contract at Seoul Asylum in February in 2014, he functioned throughout the months of 2014. He was very brave and hard-working. He proved the employees working here and himself that he was perfectly capable of managing his assigned patients in Ward 88, it was a stretch unfortunately. He was very certain, he had the ability to be assigned to Park Chanyeol. I’ve to be honest, I did have my reasonable doubts, Seokjin wouldn’t have any of it though. I gave him the opportunity to introduce himself to Chanyeol in April, it had been a very pleasant surprised start. Chanyeol hadn’t been assigned to anyone else previously as we were still seeking for the qualified psychiatrist to give proper health treatment to our patient. Seokjin recommended himself without any further thoughts, it was a risk but Seokjin proved our imaginable risk to be worth it. Chanyeol was seemingly recovering step by step, his mental illness wouldn’t disappear in an instant, it takes time to recover and find yourself on the path up to recovery and a healthier stable condition. His restlessness had lessened during a period of two weeks, he had shown improvement with the treatment and care he received from Seokjin. It was a Monday in August when everything unexpectedly went downhill for the worse. Seokjin had a four hour shift that day, his planned sessions with Chanyeol took nearly an hour, giving Seokjin the chance to stimulate Chanyeol with better treatment. It was nearly 2 PM, when the alarms blared throughout the Asylum, alerting everyone. Smoke emerged from the corridors of Ward 88, which was very alarming. Security guards had to figure out where it came from, the attention was instantly brought onto the cameras located on the first level of the Asylum. Footage had shown us how the corridor where Chanyeol resided was entirely filled with smoke, worrying everyone on the lower levels. Several nurses had to help the patients who were all stuck in their rooms, they were accompanied to a lower level, to assure they were safe. This caused only Chanyeol to remain in his room, along with Kim Seokjin who was seemingly held captive in the room, those were the first thoughts we worded aloud.” Baekhyun was shocked, his bulging eyes were a slight confirmation.

 

“What happened?” Baekhyun asked, startled.

 

“Seokjin was defenceless against the fire which erupted in the tiny room Chanyeol resided in back then,”

 

“A fire? But, where was Chanyeol?”

 

“That’s the terrifying thing, Baekyun. He wasn’t there.”

 

“If he wasn’t in the room, then where was he?”

 

“He was found lying on the stone-cold floor of another corridor, where the smoke had reached which is why he was found lying unconscious on the floor.”

 

“All I want you to understand from this horrifying story is that you shouldn’t let your own patient overpower you, that’s what happened with Seokjin. We weren’t aware of this, unfortunately. Chanyeol had been transferred to another room, with strict security.”

 

“That’s all you should know currently, anything else you wanted to share with me in relation to your first session with Chanyeol?” Baekhyun hesitated as he opened his mouth to speak the words he formulated in his head minutes ago.

 

“There is-“ Baekhyun halted, as his eyes skimmed his notes block. Kyungsoo noted the hesitation in Baekhyun’s voice but stayed silent on the difference in his behaviour.

 

“This is a rare case, it’s expected as it is a high-risk ward and sessions could have their unexpected turns. But Chanyeol had been strangely very straight forward, something I wasn’t fully expecting but I’ll keep it stored in the back of my mind for our second session.”

 

“Chanyeol has attended several appointments, helping him to recover from the accident which occurred back in August 2014. You shouldn’t worry, if there’s anything you should know I’ll be sure to tell you beforehand, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo explained, as he noticed the worry gazing over Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun nodded, understanding.

 

“If that’s all for now, then you’ve the permission to leave. We will plan appointments ahead of time, so you’re able to keep me up to date, does that sound good?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Baekhyun took his belongings with him as he left the Chief’s office, deciding he could use a glass of water at the moment as he walked towards the staffroom.


	4. Chapter 3

Baekhyun washed his face thoroughly, cleansing it fully. He stood in the bathroom, face slightly aghast as he eyed himself in the misty mirror. He’d just been in the shower for a maximum of forty-five minutes, pondering quietly. His hair was still dripping as he took a white towel off the rack. He dried his hair slowly, mind fairly occupied as his eyes followed the movements of his hands in the mirror. He shook his head at last, releasing his tight hold on the towel as he let his arms fall to his sides.  
  
His mind was actively filled with thoughts of a particular patient he had the opportunity of meeting a couple of days go, lots of things were running through his mind as he had left the Asylum yesterday. His home had always felt safe and warm, a place he could always run to when needed. He hadn’t spoken to Kyungsoo anymore but the conversation he’d recently held with the Chief had occasionally struck his mind. Baekhyun had changed into a clean uniform, he had an evening shift today with one session on his schedule. Minhee, who had been previously assigned as the psychiatrist of Ward 88 had contacted him by phone yesterday evening. She would be accompanying him at his following session this evening. Baekhyun was slightly relieved, he wasn’t very certain of his own yet, although he should’ve been. Minhee has even given Baekhyun some advice over the phone, Chanyeol shouldn’t be the one intimidating him. Baekhyun had been in the same space with the patient for no longer than an hour, and he had already felt out of place, his skin was tingling, a certain pressure was stirring in his stomach as he had left the high-risk Ward.  
  
Today, he would reassure himself that he would learn about his patient to be able to pass his three month trial without any faults and troubles. Baekhyun collected all his necessities in a briefcase, he took an apple with him before leaving his apartment in a slight hurry.  
  


  
-   
  


  
The ride wasn’t long, the Asylum was located in the outskirts of the capital and was best accessible by car. Baekhyun parked his Audi in the parking lot assigned for employees. He checked to see if he left anything lingering in his car as he despised an untidy environment. It was all very neat, he exited the vehicle, locking it quickly and walking towards the back entrance where he scanned his pass to be able to get inside. Eventually inside, he goes straight to the elevator that leads him up to Ward 88 where he will be expected by Minhee. He had been through the security guards and was now heading to the room where Minhee awaited his presence  
  
“You must be Baekhyun, right? I’m Minhee.” Baekhyun shakes her hand, she’s rather young and Baekhyun gets the triggering reminder of Chanyeol’s previous words that had left an eerie feeling in the pit of his chest.  
  
 _Minhee would gladly pleasure me._  
  
His patient might’ve been lying but the chances that it could’ve happened weren’t non-existent. Minhee was a gorgeous woman, she was attractive, any man would probably think so. Baekhyun shook the thoughts away as he recalled he still hadn’t replied to Minhee’s introduction.  
  
“That’s me, yes.” Very simple and short. Minhee sent him a large smile.  
  
“I wish I could’ve accompanied you to your first session with Chanyeol, I hope he’d been good.”  
  
“Ah, that’s alright! He didn’t misbehave, it could’ve been worse.” Minhee smiles at that, she has a pretty smile he thinks.  
  
“Great! Well, as you know, I will definitely be accompanying you tonight. I’ve been working on a document I will be handing over to you when your trial ends. It has all the essential information about your patient included in it. I’ll be sitting down with you and Chanyeol for a week or two during the sessions, after that you’ll be handling it on your own. I’ve made a list I’ll be running through with you, I know this is your first occupation at an Asylum but you’ve also worked on several other Wards but you’ve never been assigned to a patient at a high-risk Ward. Please correct me if I’m wrong.”  
  
“Everything you just mentioned is correct, this is indeed my first time treating patients residing in a high-risk Ward.” Minhee scribbles something down on her notes, she looks Baekhyun in the eye, as she speaks further.  
  
“Let’s run through a bit of information first before we head out to see Chanyeol.” Baekhyun nods as they sit down at a table.  
  
“Let’s begin with your previous patients you’ve treated. I’ve been informed of the Wards you’ve been on and the patients you’ve been assigned to. Have you felt safe throughout all of your time spent with them?” Minhee seems serious as she puts her pen down to focus her attention solely on Baekhyun who starts fidgeting on his seat as he feels Minhee’s heavy stare directed to him.  
  
“To be honest, I’ve had a tough time, ever since I’ve started working here. I wouldn’t have continued working here if it wasn’t for a very good friend of mine encouraging me at that time.”  
  
“What did you exactly feel? Was it fear?”  
  
“It was, partly. But I had been a bit insecure as well, a feeling I’ve long left behind me fortunately.” Minhee scribbled something else down, Baekhyun was curious but he didn’t peek.  
  
“Jung Taekwoon was your latest patient, correct?”  
  
“Yes, our final session was on the exact same day I’d met Chanyeol.”  
  
“How did he take it? The news that you were being transferred to another Ward, to another patient?”  
  
“He was disappointed, it was noticeable and rational.”  
  
“Why is that?” Minhee pushed further, seemingly seeking for a particular detail.  
  
“I’ve treated him for a long time, he has shown progress and he knew it as well, he’s been very understanding of the situation though.”  
  
“He isn’t one to be possessive If I estimate correctly?” Baekhyun shakes his head slightly.  
  
“Not at all,”  
  
“Have you been assigned to patients who have been possessive or have previously shown signs of possessiveness?” Baekhyun thinks a little longer at this question, he comes to a conclusion and shakes his head.  
  
“Barely,” Minhee nods firmly, before she slides a sheet of paper towards him.  
  
“Read these, you haven’t really been through the phases Chanyeol would most likely lead you into. I would like for you to be aware of the possible risks you’re setting yourself through. These are just a couple of examples. Take your time reading it,” Baekhyun shuffles in his seat as he sits straight, eyeing the list of examples.  
  
 _Greedy, a certain possessiveness._  
  
Stands at number seven, Baekhyun eyes instantly widen, Minhee had asked those questions with this example in mind.  
  
“I-is this why you’d asked me those questions?”  
  
“Yes, Baekhyun. Half of these might be mere examples but there’s truth to a few as well,” Baekhyun nods slowly, as he thinks back to his first session with Chanyeol without Minhee by his side to lead him.  
  
“Chanyeol is greedy, if he likes you in a certain way, he will let you know in the most inappropriate manners but that’s still one of the many things we’re trying to improve.”  
  
“I would love to stir you in the best direction possible but you’ve witness and estimate the situations yourself, we’ll go up to Chanyeol’s room now. Remember I’ll be accompanying you today, don’t worry your pretty little head off, alright?” Baekhyun chuckles lightly before nodding.

  
  
-   
  


  
“Chanyeol, you remember Baekhyun? He’ll be replacing me. You’ve met him a few days ago.” Minhee announces their presence as the walk in immediately. She has a blooming smile on her face as she enters the room. Chanyeol was lying down on his bed, feet propped up as he played with the silver ring on his finger. Minhee sits down on a chair situated beside the bed and pats the other chair for Baekhyun to sit down on.  
  
“How have you been? I haven’t seen you in a few days. I heard you had behaved at your first session with Baekhyun which is good news!” The room was silent, until Chanyeol suddenly scoffed out of nowhere. Little words were exchanged.  
  
“Was that a yes? Must’ve been a yes. But as you know, I’ll be retiring as your psychiatrist and Baekhyun will be taking over in a little less than a month. And that’s why starting off today the sessions will be a little different.” A cat-like smirk was formed on Chanyeol’s face as he stayed silent afterwards. Baekhyun caught it, looking over at Minhee to see if she’d noticed but she had seemingly blatantly ignored it. Baekhyun frowned upon the discovery, there must’ve been a reason for it he thought although it was strange.  
  
“All you have to do is listen today, that must be okay with you.” Minhee said further, as she retrieved her notes from her heavy handbag.  
  
“I will talk you through our most recent sessions and any qualities you need to improve with time.” Minhee is about to continue when there’s a couple of knocks resounding on the door. A security guard pushes the heavy metallic door open and steps into the room.  
  
“Ms. Kim, The Chief requested your presence immediately, he’s said to be in his office.” Minhee sighs loudly.  
  
“Kyungsoo has such good timing, tell him I’ll be there in a minute. Thank you for notifying me.” Minhee turns towards Baekhyun first.  
  
“I’ll be leaving you for a while, I’m not completely sure how long Kyungsoo needs me, but I’ll be back the moments he lets me free.” Minhee chuckles at her own joke as she stands up, not before glancing in Chanyeol’s direction.  
  
“And you, make sure you behave. I’ll be back.” Minhee leaves the room quietly, a sudden tensing atmosphere penetrates the room and leaves Baekhyun stunned. Baekhyun sits there, unaware that he should be one to finish the session on his own now, but whatever Minhee had planned weren’t included in any of his plans. Before he had the opportunity to think of anything he noted movement in the corner of his eye. Chanyeol had decided to sit up as he directed his gaze to Baekhyun.  
  
“Are you naked underneath that uniform?” Chanyeol was blunt and bold, it was expected but unexpected.  
  
“Pardon?” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow daringly as he stood up to his full height, he walked slowly, a little seductively if that was even possible as he stepped closer to Baekhyun’s seated form. Chanyeol placed a finger underneath Baekhyun’s chin, as he tilted it up, eyes flitting over Baekhyun’s face with a certain hunger.  
  
“You remember that little game I had told you about, are you up for it?” Chanyeol smirks deviously as he unbuttons the first button of Baekhyun’s uniform. Baekhyun swallows, lips parting. Chanyeol hoists Baekhyun up by his collar as he rests his hand on the heated bare skin underneath the white coat. Chanyeol leaves his hands lingering on Baekhyun’s collarbones as he leans in.  
  
“Now, you’ve surely managed to capture my attention.” He nipped at the pale skin on the sensitive side of his neck, leaving his lips to linger there.  
  
“What’s on the schedule today?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell us your opinions on this chapter in the comments below, we appreciate all of it!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell us what you thought of the chapter, we appreciate your opinion a lot!
> 
> Written by adoresehun and yehetsehunwindy (AFF)


End file.
